chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Müller M404-PI Deliverer
Müller M404-PI Deliverer is one of the Spacecraft available in Universe. It was used for interplanetary pizza delivery. It debuted in Chicken Invaders (DX Version) and it is known for being the Hero's spaceship. Its predecessor is the Müller M400 Caterer and its successor is the Müller M408 Cuisinier. Obtaining It can be bought for 3478 . As with other spacecraft, it's available for a cheaper price at Heroware stores. It's affected by Rarity, so certain Heroware stores may have an Uncommon, Rare or Legendary version of the spacecraft. It only affects its Mass (????kg for Uncommon, ????kg for Rare, ????kg for Legendary). In the episodes, it's the default spacecraft. Stats Compared to its predecessor, the Müller M400 Caterer, this model has four Satellite docks instead of two, but it still uses a single exhaust. It has five Hardpoints and it starts with 16 Extra Slots. In terms of performance, it weighs 4.2 tons and its maneuverability is 13.39 m/s^2. Like other models in its family, it does not have an equipment bonus. Paintjobs In terms of customization options, this spacecraft, like the other ones in its family, has four fuselage patterns, four tail wing patterns and three weapon pod patterns. All patterns are present since Cluck of the Dark Side. The default pattern uses blue-colored Fuselage A, Wing A and Pods A in Universe, while in Cluck of the Dark Side it's Fuselage B and Wing A (it has nothing on weapon pods). Fuselage Tail Wing Weapon Pods Revisions The M404-PI went through a lot of revisions before arriving at the version used in Universe. ''Chicken Invaders'' (DX Version) The first version of this spacecraft was seen in Chicken Invaders (DX Version). It had no Hardpoints, no Satellite docks and it started with only two extra Lives and an early version of the Ion Blaster. It had two exhausts, just like the M408 Deliverer. It did not have a paintjob. It also used a lighter Base color, a blue windshield and two red rocket-like exhausts. ''The Next Wave'' The next revision was seen in The Next Wave. It only differed from the first one in its paintjob and in that it used a newer revision of the Ion Blaster. It used a darker Base color along with a red windshield and two blue shining exhausts. It had a darker paintjob on the tip and the tail wing. ''Revenge of the Yolk'' It was revised again in Revenge of the Yolk. Here, it's equipped with four extra Lives and the Lightning Fryer temporarily. This version started using a single exhaust. The tail wing extends further and the fuselage is wider behind the purple windshield. The base color is lighter again and it also has a blue paintjob on the fuselage. ''Ultimate Omelette'' This revision was seen in Ultimate Omelette. It's equipped with the Boron Railgun and it no longer has a blue paintjob. The tail wing and the weapon pods are more detailed. The most important addition to this revision are the two Satellite Docks. The amount of docks can be expanded up to six by buying extra docks for 250 . The editions change the whole ship's paintjob and base's color appropriately (Christmas - red, Easter - green, Thanksgiving - yellow). ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' The spacecraft was revised yet again in Cluck of the Dark Side. It's very close to the current version, however there are some differences, such as that it's equipped with the Hypergun, its default pattern is different (Fuselage A, Wing B, no weapon pods) and it still has only two Satellite Docks (which still can be expanded to six by buying extra docks). It's the first revision of the ship that can be freely customized. The editions change the default paintjob's colors (except for the base) appropriately (Christmas - white/red, Halloween - red/green). Trivia *The original model for this spacecraft family was based off of Paul Moller's M400 SkyCar. The name of the spacecraft and its manufacturer is also based off of it. *In Cluck of the Dark Side, its name was "M-404 PI". *The internal name of the M404-PI Deliverer in the first two episodes is "fighter". In the later episodes, its name was changed to "spaceship" and it currently uses "Classic" in Universe. *''Cluck of the Dark Side'' and Universe versions of the spacecraft are missing 360° rotation frames, unlike earlier games, instead opting for the in-game rotation frames. It was done to decrease the amount of required textures for it, since it already has a lot. Gallery M40XBulletPoints.jpg|Points where the projectiles spawn from for this spacecraft and its hitbox. Category:Spacecraft Category:Chicken Invaders Universe